Nouvelles textualités et nouvelles technologies
Les nouvelles textualités'''Le terme de « textualité » fut à l'origine employé par Roland Barthes, mais dans une acceptation plus spécifiquement littéraire que celle décrite ici., également appelées « '''textualités et nouvelles technologies » ou « nouvelles écritures avec nouvelles technologies », caractérisent une pratique transdisciplinaire de plus en plus conséquente depuis les années 2000 dans le domaine de la littérature et des arts contemporains. Si les débuts de ces pratiques remontent au début des années 1990 en France et en Amérique du Nord, le terme est apparu en même temps en France et au Canada vers l'an 2000 dans les textes de divers auteurs et critiques, notamment sous la plume du français Éric SadinBiographie d'Éric Sadin sur le site des éditions P.O.L.. dans sa revue éc/arts''Voir textes théoriques et présentation des colloques sur Site de la revue éc/art et [http://www.ecarts.org/ecarts/ecarts_bas.htm#e2 sommaires des n° 1 à 3 dont les n°2 et 3 intitulés « '''Textualités et nouvelles technologies' »] avec l'édito du n°3 qui leur est spécifiquement dédiée, avant d'être utilisée dans un axe de recherche universitaire. Elles se caractérisent soit par l'hypertextualité, l'hybridation ou la transdisciplinarité des arts pratiqués, l'usage initial ou final des nouvelles technologies, l'intermédialité ou l'extension sur des supports multimédias, et de façon générale soit par une mutation de l'écrit sous l'influence des technologies numériquesLire le constat et les nouvelles orientations de La Chartreuse [http://www.chartreuse.org/Site/Cnes/Actualite/levons_lencre.php en direction des « nouvelles écritures » dans Levons l'encre], texte de son responsable Franck Bauchard. Extraits: Nous vivons en effet une véritable révolution de l’écriture provoquée par les multiples formes de dissociation de l’écrit et de l’imprimé.(...) L’ordinateur, en autorisant un nouveau dialogue entre l’auteur et le lecteur, a permis de créer et de présenter des structures hypertextuelles.(...) Avec le développement des capacités de l’ordinateur à traiter l’image et le son, l’écriture relève de plus en plus de l’agencement, de la constitution d’une trame qui peut intégrer des médias différents.(...) Ces mutations de l’écrit constituent aujourd’hui le ressort, trop souvent négligé, des transformations des processus de composition dans tous les champs de la création et des évolutions des pratiques culturelles. Une transposition singulière de ce paysage complexe de l’écrit s’effectue dans les arts de la scène, y compris le théâtre, auquel on peut rattacher des phénomènes aussi différents que des dramaturgies complexes intégrant une multiplicité de supports, des formes de narration fragmentées ou aléatoires, des dramaturgies impliquant une participation active du spectateur dans la construction du sens, un retour à des formes d’oralisation avec des textes qui ne peuvent être compris qu’en étant écoutés, la projection de textes…, soit par une intégration des arts numériques aux genres anciennement cloisonnésCf. L'art numérique; comment la technologie vient au monde de l'art, de Norbert Hilaire et Edmond Couchot, Éditions Flammarion, 2003 - ISBN 9782082101103 - Extraits: Depuis une dizaine d'années, après trois décennies de quasi-clandestinité, l'art numérique connaît une véritable explosion. Non seulement de nouvelles formes d'art apparaissent (images de synthèse, dispositifs interactifs, multi et hypermédia, art sur réseau), mais presque tous les arts tradidionnels empruntent, et de façon croissante, aux technologies numériques, se revivifient et se transforment à leur contact: les arts graphiques et photographiques, les arts plastiques, l'art vidéo, le cinéma, la télévision. ce ne sont pas uniquement les arts visuels et la musique qui sont sous influence numérique, mais aussi la poésie et la littérature, les arts vivants (théâtre, danse, opéra). Et, dans la mesure où la dimension artistique y est très affirmée, le très vaste - et culturellement très important - domaine des jeux vidéo.. De nouvelles écritures Issue de l'apparition des nouvelles technologies auxquelles elle doit son appellation, la pratique des « nouvelles textualités » vise à séparer le texte de l'objet-livre sans se focaliser sur la question des genres (poésie, roman, théâtre, essai, voire philosophie). La caractéristique des ces « textualités » est double. D'une part, fortement « dé-territorialisées », écrits sans souci de leur destination finale ou de leur étiquetage par le milieu littéraire, les textes appartenant à ce courant peuvent se lire indifféremment comme de la poésie, de la prose, du théâtre (par leur oralité manifeste) ou de la philosophie, car ils tentent de transcender ces genres pour atteindre une sorte de « métalangage ». D'autre part, étant composées par des artistes fortement marqués par les nouvelles technologies ou qui ne sont pas exclusivement des écrivains, ces nouvelles textualités visent au décloisonnement général de tous les genres artistiques. Les œuvres qui entrent dans le cadre de ces pratiques sont soit issues directement de compositions d'art numérique « verbi-voco-visuelles » pour reprendre une expression de Raoul Hausmann, soit composées dans le but de servir également de matériau à d'éventuelles adaptations. En tous les cas, elles sont directement issues des nouvellles possibilités offertes par les "machines" numériques d'influer sur la matérialité même de l'écritureLire La textualité machine d'Ollivier Dyens sur le site d'Archée (Québec). L'émission, c'est-à-dire la fabrication et la réception publique de ces textes étant par définition à « géométrie variable », ces œuvres sont analysées universitarement sous l'intitulé « nouvelles textualités » afin de rendre compte de leur investissement au-delà du texte-même, en liaison aux technologies du numériqueCf. sous section « Une reconnaissance universitaire, critique et institutionnelle ». Avec ce courant, la diffusion des textes par la voie du livre devient secondaire, la scène, l'Internet ou d'autres médias numériques ou multimédia (DVD, etc.) pouvant s'en charger exclusivement ou dans un premier temps. Poésie numérique, Net.art et Web design Parmi les pionniers, en matière de recherche sur l'hypertextualité Web ou les écritures numériques autogénératives, on peut citer les travaux du collectif d'universitaires et poètes numériques « Transitoire Observable »Site de « Transitoire observable », explorant l'Internet comme lieu de création d'une nouvelle forme de poésie liée spécifiquement aux possibilités de programmation informatique, animé notamment par Jean-Pierre BalpeSite de Jean-Pierre Balpe, auteur - professeur émérite de l'Université et Directeur de la Biennale Internationale des Poètes en Val-de-Marne, consacré aux nouvelles écritures et nouvelels technologies, Philippe Bootz[http://motsvoir.free.fr/ Site de la revue électronique Alire et de philippe Bootz], avec le texte théorique Vers un multimédia contraint et a-média, Antoine SchmittSite d'Antoine Schmitt, Philippe Castellin[http://www.sitec.fr/users/akenatondocks/ Site de Philippe Castellin & de la revue Doc(K)s] et Tibor PappPrésentation de Tibor Papp sur le site « artists29.wordpress.com », ou les travaux d'Alexandra Saemmer, mais aussi de Jacques Donguy''Poésies expérimentales – Zone numérique (1953-2007), anthologie et ouvrage critique de Jacques Donguy (d'après une thèse en littérature française soutenue en 1995 à l’université de Paris III), Éditions « Les presses du réel », 2007 - ISBN 9782840662020 - Présentation sur le site des éditions « Les Presses du réel » et extraits de l'ouvrage sur le site des éd. « Les Presses du réel » ''Poésie et ordinateur, texte théorique de Jacques Donguy sur le site « sitec », Grégory Chatonsky ou Mario Costa, qui sont tout à la fois des écrivains numériques et des chercheurs. Prolongeant également le geste des avant-gardes sonores, graphiques et visuelles, ou lettristes (Isidore Isou) des années 1950, la composition du « matériau textuel » peut être menée par accumulation auto-référente de signaux visuels ou textuels contemporains, extraits de leur cadre urbain, pour être retraitée de façon graphique ou sonore (ainsi des travaux d'Anne-James Chaton ou Éric Sadin), ou par réagencement d'éléments disparates prélevés sur le web, réécrits pour être remis sur le web ou joués en performances (tels que les travaux de Philippe BoisnardProgramme du festival « A scène ouverte » organisé par « La Comédie » - Centre dramatique national de Reims, p. 17; Extrait: Philippe Boisnard est, en France, l’un des représentants des « nouvelles textualités » '' - site de l'artiste « x-trm-art »). Enfin, ces nouvelles créations hypermédia peuvent requérir une forme d'écriture encore plus complexe et spécifique, mêlant non seulement tous les arts multimédias et de la composition littéraire, mais aussi un scénario aléatoire ou interactif, comme c'est le cas des travaux de Net.art et Web design de l'artiste pluridisciplinaire Nicolas ClaussSite de Nicolas Clauss avec toutes ses oeuvres sur le web. Au théâtre et dans le spectacle vivant Au théâtre, les nouvelles textualités sont liées au théâtre postdramatique, apparu dans les années 1990 suite à une « crise de la repésentation »Lire, entre autres, ''La crise du personnage dans le théâtre moderne, de Robert Abirached, Éditions Gallimard, coll. « Tel », 1994 - ISBN 9782070737451 - qui durait depuis les années 1960Cf. Patrick Pavis, Les écritures dramatiques contemporaines et les nouvelles technologies, in « Arts & nouvelles technologies », sous la direction de Jean-Marc Lachaud & Olivier Lussac, Éditions L'Harmattan, 2007, (actes du colloque Arts & nouvelles technologies organisé les 24-25 novembre 2004 par le Pôle de recherche Arts, Esthétique et Médiations spatiales du Centre de Recherche sur les Médiations (CREM) de l'Université Paul Verlaine - Metz), p. 94-95. - ISBN 9782296031609 - Extraits : p. 102; Une crise d'autant plus aiguë, des années 60 aux années 90, que la représentation a été alors conçue comme du visuel et du spectaculaire, du non-textuel donc, tandis que le texte dramatique passait pour une composante banale et accessoire de la mise en scène.(...) Il conviendrait donc d'envisager le texte comme inscrit dans une certaine situation d'énonciation, notamment lorsqu'il est énoncé dans un dispositif dominé par les machines et les automatismes. On examinera le texte non seulement comme naguère, philologiquement et herméneutiquement, mais aussi à la manière d'une partition et d'une sous-partition pour l'acteur, à savoir comme une substance verbale portée par ses appuis vocaux, intonatifs, gestuels, rhétoriques. Encore faut-il distinguer, à travers les machines, vidéos, technologies et autres ordinnateurs, quelques éclats de corps et quelques bribes de texte.(...) et p. 115; La '''textualité' s'ouvre à l'intermédialité et fait de la mise en scène l'origine et la finalité du sens virtuel et esthétique des pièces.. En France, les travaux menés par le scientifique et metteur en scène Jean-François PeyretSite de la Cie tf2 de Jean-François Peyret avec Agnès de CayeuxSite d'Agnès de Cayeux autour de la notion du réseau Internet incorporé au spectacle vivant (développée par celle-ci avec x-réseauSite de x-réseau au Théâtre Paris-VilletteSite du Théâtre Paris-Villette), ceux du metteur en scène Georges GagneréPrésentations de Georges Gagneré sur le site de la « Cie Incidents Mémorables » & le site théâtre-contemporain.net avec la Cie Incidents MémorablesPrésentations de la « Cie Incidents Mémorables » sur le site de la Cie & le site « theatre-contemporain.net » (autour du numérique en temps réel dans le spectacle vivant et l'hybridation de textes hétérogènes) conjointement à ceux de l'auteur Franck Laroze avec la structure EvidenZ et son concept de «Théâtre du 21° siècle»''Pour un théâtre du 21° siècle, de Franck Laroze, 2008, sur les sites «EvidenZ» et du Conseil Québécois du Théâtre., ceux de Cyril Teste utilisant vidéo et retraitement sonore sur les textes de Patrick BouvetEn particulier à la « Ménagerie de Verre », Paris, et à « La Ferme du Buisson », Scène nationale de Marne-la-Vallée dans le cadre du festival Images avec Arte, 2003-2005-2007)., ceux de Jean Lambert-WildPrésentation de Jean Lambert-Wild, Directeur de « La Comédie » - centre national dramatique de Caen sur le site theatre-contemporain.net avec la « coopérative 326 » (Festival d'Avignon 2003 & 2005), ou encore ceux du collectif « N + N Corsino »Site de N + N Corsino sont assez représentatifs de ces nouvelles textualités (ou « nouvelles écritures avec nouvelles technologies ») au théâtreCf. Bruno Tackels ; entretien avec Jean-Marc Lachaud, in « Arts & nouvelles technologies », sous la direction de Jean-Marc Lachaud & Olivier Lussac, Éditions L'Harmattan, 2007, (actes du colloque Arts & nouvelles technologies organisé les 24-25 novembre 2004 par le Pôle de recherche Arts, Esthétique et Médiations spatiales du Centre de Recherche sur les Médiations (CREM) de l'Université Paul Verlaine - Metz), p. 94-95. - ISBN 9782296031609 - Extraits : L'outillage technique et technologique est à penser comme un prolongement de l'écriture. Son utilisation n'est pas simplement à considérer comme une traduction scénographique de l'idée de mise en scène; elle participe pleinement de ce que j'ai proposé d'appeler l'écriture de plateau'', à l'oeuvre chez de nombreux artistes d'aujourd'hui, quelle que soit la forme esthétique qui en résulte. De Jean-François Peyret à Jan Lauwers en passant par le Théâtre des Lucioles, Matthias Langhoff, Roméo Castelluci, Christophe Schlingensieff ou Franck Laroze, la posture de l'écriture ne passe pas d'abord par le livre, mais part en fait de la scène, qui se donne à elle-même son vocabulaire et sa grammaire scénique propre.. L'artiste internationnal le plus reconnu pour ces nouvelles pratiques de scène est le canadien Robert Lepage avec sa Cie Ex Machina. Une reconnaissance universitaire, critique et institutionnelle L'extension de ces pratiques et le développement de ces nouvelles écritures en lien avec les nouvelles technologies ayant été fulgurant ces dernières années, notamment en raison de l'accessibilité accrue aux matériels informatiques performants et du succès rencontré auprès des publics, elles bénéficient déjà d'une reconnaisance critiqueVoir section "Bibliographie critique", de nombreux travaux universitaires au sein de laboratoires ou de départements de recherches qui leur sont spécifiquement consacrés en France et à l'étranger, de formations institutionnelles au plus haut niveauVoir les stages de formation « Spectacle vivant et nouvelles technologies numériques temps réel » créés et conduits par la Cie Incidents Mémorables avec l'IRCAM à l'école du Théâtre national de Strasbourg, mais aussi de lieux de production, de recherches et de diffusion spécifiques et labelisés à cet effet. Les chercheurs et universitaires furent parmi les premiers, avant même les critiques, à s'intéresser puis à se consacrer à ces nouveaux modes d'écriture avec nouvelles technologies, et plusieurs Universités ont ouvert depuis des années des laboratoires de recherche en ce sens ou des départements d'enseignement spécialisés, ou les deux conjointement. Parmi les plus renommés, il existe ainsi le « Ciren »Site du « Ciren » (Centre interdisciplinaire de recherche sur l’esthétique du numérique) fondé en 1996 à l'Université Paris VIII par les professeurs Jean-Louis Boissier et Jean-Pierre Balpe, le laboratoire universitaire « Esthétique des nouveaux médias » et le département « Hypermédias »Site du département d'enseignement « Hypermédias » à Paris VIII dirigés également par Jean-Pierre Balpe à l'Université Paris VIII, le « C.E.R.T.E.L. »Site du « C.E.R.T.E.L. » (Centre d'études et de recherches sur les textes électroniques littéraires) dirigé par le Professeur Alain Vuillemin à l'Université d'Artois, ou le laboratoire NT2Site du laboratoire universitaire canadien NT2 « Nouvelles technologies, nouvelles textualités » « Nouvelles technologies, nouvelles textualités » à Montréal (Canada). On peut également signaler les démarches et les travaux universitaires de Clarisse BardiotSite de Clarisse Bardiot sur ''Les Théâtres virtuels (CNRS / Université Paris III), ou de Christian JaqueminSite de Christian Jacquemin au LIMSISite du LIMSI/CNRS, ainsi que certains colloques internationaux qui se sont tenus sur le sujet, tels que celui organisé par la BPI du Centre Pompidou en 2001 et 2002, « texte-e »Site de « text-e » avec les plus de quarante intervenants, les articles publiés, une bibliographie internationale complète, la revue de presse, etc., en partenariat avec l'UNESCO et la participation, entre autres, de Theodore Zeldin, Régis Debray, François Bon et Umberto Eco, ou celui organisé par Éric Sadin, « Textualités et nouvelles technologies »Présentation du colloque « Textualités et nouvelles technologies » sur le site du LAB(au) (Laboratory for Architecture and Urbanisme) avec la présentation des interventions, en 2001 au musée d'Art contemporain de Montréal, en partenariat avec le Ministère des Affaires étrangères (AFAA), dans le cadre de la Saison de la France au Québec. De nombreux lieux également accueillent dorénavant ce type d'écritures et de spectacles, dont certains en France leur sont tout particulièrement dédiés ou carrément affectés, parfois même avec une labelisation spécifique, parmi les plus importants desquels, en France, tout d'abord « La Chartreuse de Villeneuve-lès-Avignon »/Centre National des Écritures du SpectacleSite de « La Chartreuse »/CNES, l'IRCAM, mais aussi « La Comédie »Site de « La Comédie »/CDN de Caen de Caen - Centre dramatique national, la « MAC »Site de la « MAC » de Créteil (Maison des Arts de Créteil) - Scène nationale avec son festival international & historique « EXIT »Site du festival « EXIT », « le Manège »Site du « Manège » de Maubeuge - Scène nationale de Maubeuge, « La Ferme du Buisson »Site de « La Ferme du Buisson » - Scène nationale de Marne-la-Vallée avec son festival « Temps d'Images » coréalisé avec Arte, « La Filature »Site de La Filature de Mulhouse - Scène nationale de Mulhouse, le « Lux° »Site du « Lux° » de Valence - Scène nationale de Valence, le « Centre des ArtsSite du « CdA » d'Enghien-les-Bains d'Enghien-les-Bains » (« Scène conventionnée pour les nouvelles écritures et les nouvelles technologies ») et son festival « Bains numériques », « (ars) NUMERICA »Site d'« (ars) NUMERICA » à Montbéliard et, en Belgique, le CECNSite du CECN de Mons (Centre des Écritures contemporaines et numériques transfrontalier), ou, au Canada, Ex Machina à Québec. Ces nouvelles écritures, dans leur forme scénique, furent également, de façon plus anecdotique, au cœur de la fameuse « polémique »Lire entre autres Le cas Avignon 2005 relatant toute la polémique et prenant la défense de ces « nouvelles écritures », de Georges Banu et Bruno Tackels, éditions L'Entretemps, coll. « Regards critiques », 2006 - ISBN 2912877571 -'Extraits': Le paysage théâtral dans sa globalité ne sort pas indemne de ce qui s'est passé, dit, pensé durat l'édition 2005 du Festival d'Avignon. derrière la brutalité souvent trop affective de ce qui s'est trouvé (un peu vite) désigné comme une « querelle des anciens et des modernes », une opposition frontaleentre textes et images, nous sentons poindre les signes d'une véritable transformation du spectacle vivant et, partant, des différentes disciplines qu'il côtoie et intègre. et l'ouvrage polémique sur ce sujet L'obscénité démocratique (notamment les deux derniers chapitres), de Régis Debray, Éditions Flammarion, coll. « Café Voltaire », 2007 - ISBN 9782081210028 -. La polémique a également été largement évoquée dans les colonnes du Monde durant l'été 2005. de l'édition 2005 du Festival d'Avignon. Exemples En France, les revues éc/art, Doc(K)s ou EvidenZArticle de Perig Pitrou sur le site « Ent’revues »; Extraits : (''EvidenZ: poésie/philosophie/'nouvelles écritures'/arts électroniques) Les auteurs d’''EvidenZ s’efforcent de penser un nouveau mode d’action ne reproduisant pas les schémas des anciennes luttes politiques ou des avant-gardes.(…) À côté de ces apports théoriques EvidenZ'', revue interdisciplinaire, propose une grande variété de productions, par exemple des poèmes, des récits, ainsi que des textes plus hybrides (...). Il est indéniable qu’une véritable expérimentation dans le domaine de l’écriture est menée. (...) Par-delà son activité éditoriale,'' EvidenZ est un collectif d’artistes venant de toutes les disciplines (poésie, philosophie, roman, théâtre, écritures numériques, musiques électroniques, vidéo et cinéma) et proposant fréquemment des performances alliant tous les arts. - Site de la structure « EvidenZ » ou encore les plateformes web Panoplie.org et Incidents.net en furent les plateformes de production les plus visibles dans les années 2000, et quelques auteurs participant à cette mutation sont Philippe Boisnard, Franck LarozeArticle de David Sanson sur le site « Mouvement.net » (17.03.2005) Extraits: Franck Laroze s'est engagé depuis longtemps sur les voies de l'interdisciplinarité, confrontant sa pratique de l'écriture aux nouvelles technologies appliquées au spectacle vivant, et surtout aux enjeux politiques du monde contemporain. poetiK politiK Koncept'', la performance qu'il a imaginée avec l'écrivain et vidéaste Philippe Boisnard, se veut être « la première performance de poésie numérique en 3D confrontant textes et images pour détourner les codes du spectaculaire généralisé », et cherchant à « dépasser les frontières traditionnelles entre lecture poétique, performance numérique et représentation théâtrale »., Patrick Bouvet, Anne-James Chaton, Laure Limongi, Nathalie Quintane, Grégory ChatonskyConférence de Grégory Chatonsky [http://incident.net/users/gregory/wordpress/22-territorialitestextualites-interferences-belfort/ « Territorialités/Textualités » lors d'Interférences'' au CICV de Belfort], Éric Sadin, Jean Lambert-Wild, Christophe d'Hallivillée, Christophe Hanna, Christophe Huysman, Philippe Castellin, etc. Quelques travaux peuvent ainsi être cités: En France * Olivier BossonInterview d'olivier Bosson expliquant sa pratique, Compétent dans sa branche DVD publié par les éditions è®e et le 17 à 17H DVD publié par Videoformes. * Grégory Chatonsky, La révolution a eu lieu à New-York.voir l'oeuvre Travail de générativité narrative à partir d'Alain Robe-Grillet et de Google et Flickr. * Nicolas Clauss: toutes ses oeuvres interactives de Net.art et Web design consultables sur son site * Franck Laroze : (entre autres) Huntsville, la honte du monde, Éditions Bérénice (1998) - ISBN 2911232100 -, Des unis vers, vidéopoème dramatique, texte et DVD[http://www.incidences.info/article-7248590.html Présentation du DVD Des unis vers sur le site des éditions « Incidences »], éditions Incidences, coll. « le point sur le i » n° 11, 2007 - ISBN 2916382119. Avec Philippe Boisnard: Game @ux leurres [http://homepage.mac.com/philemon1/poetik-politik/iMovieTheater66.html vidéotexte Game @ux leurres- F.Laroze + P. Boisnard - poetiK politiK Koncept] (revue EvidenZ n° 2, Sens & Tonka éd., 2002), poetiK politiK Koncept[http://homepage.mac.com/philemon1/poetik-politik/Personal63.html Site de poetiK politiK Koncept] (Théâtre Molière - Maison de la Poésie et La Chartreuse de Villeneuve-lès-Avignon/CNES 2005) et Je (me) suis parlé[http://www.didascalie.net/video/CIM/E8/E8JeMeSuisParle.mov Extrait Je (me) suis parlé - La Filature de Mulhouse - Cie Incidents Mémorables] (La Filature - Scène nationale de Mulhouse, 2006) * Incidents Mémorables: tous leurs travaux (recherches, formations, créationsSur le site de la mémorables|Cie Incidents Mémorables: Créations - Recherches - Formations professionnelles), et notamment son dernier spectacle Espaces indicibles''Présentations d'Espaces indicibles'' avec extraits vidéo sur le site de la « Cie Incidents Mémorables » - sur le site du Théâtre national de Strasbourg - Revue de presse du spectacle, présenté au Théâtre national de Strasbourg - festival Musica en 2007. * Yannick Bressan: tous ses travaux avec le groupe E-toile. * Jean-François Peyret: (entre autres) Le jardin de Sophie (avec Agnès de Cayeux), Centre culturel suédois de Paris, 2000, et Le cas de Sophie K''Présentation du ''Cas de Sophie K sur le site theatre-contemporain.net, créé au Festival d'Avignon (2005) & repris au Théâtre national de Chaillot (2006). * Éric Sadin: 7 au carré''Entretien d'Éric Sadin avec Jan Baetens & article à propos de ''7 au carré sur le site « remue.net » de François Bon Extraits: Le texte joue avec des procédés textuels qui se développent à l’écart du livre, qui sont notamment à l’œuvre sur les réseaux (chat, mails, sms, langages de hackers...), ou dans l’espace urbain (noms de marque, slogans publicitaires, signalétique, formules génériques commerciales...), en vue de les "importer" dans le cadre propre du livre, de leur faire subir des procédures d’exemplification, non pas tant de décontextualisation que de recontextualisation dans le livre, et mises en relation avec d’autres modalités d’écriture, à l’intérieur d’un redoublement de la notion de réseau qui explore l’étendu des jeux de langage contemporains, leurs différences d’usage et de structure. (...) Cette rupture ne peut se formaliser par la sempiternelle césure, par le retour à la ligne, cela se formalise à mon sens d’abord par une large exploration des phénomènes de transformations contemporaines de nos rapports à l’écrit (nous vivons un moment historique de bouleversement majeur notamment dû au double fait capital de la numérisation et de l’interconnexion), qui induit de facto d’autres types de rapport à la langue, au texte, aux relations entre écrit, image, son..., éd. Les Impressions nouvelles (2002 - ISBN 2906131539 -) - Tokyo''Présentation de ''Tokyo sur le site des éd. P.O.L. et présentation de l'ouvrage à la Bibliothèque de Lyon dans le care des « textualités et nouvelles technologies », éditions P.O.L., 2005 ISBN 2846821063 -, et en sites web Site d'extension multimédia [http://www.aftertokyo.org/ TOKYO_REENGINEERING] et présentation du projet sur site « riam » - Times_of_the_signS/Bangkok''Article et entretien dans Chronic'art, Art4D, Bangkok, 2004 (livre et DVD). À l'étranger * Jörg Piringer : créateur de performances verbi-voco-visuelles inter-actives.exemples vidéos de ses performances. * Mark Z. Danielewski (États-Unis): ''La maison des feuilles, Éditions Denoël (2002) - ISBN 2207252000 - et O RévolutionsEntretien audio sur le site télérama.fr, éd. denoêl, 2007 - ISBN 220725903X - (tous les deux traduits par Claro). * Robert LepageMises en scène de Robert Lepage sur le site « Theatre-contemporain.net » (Canada): tous ses travaux avec Ex Machina, notamment son dernier spectacle Le projet Andersen''Critique de Jean-Jacques Birgé sur le site « drame.org » , présenté à la MAC - Scène nationale de Créteil et au Théâtre national de Chaillot''Le projet Andersen sur le site du Théâtre national de Chaillot en 2006 et 2007. Collections multimédias * Collection d'audiopoésie, vidéopoésie & d'archives liant la poésie aux supports numériques « son@rt » dirigée par Jacques DonguySite des éditions son@rt. * Collection de vidéopoèmes & vidéotextes « Le point sur le i »Site de la collection « le point sur le i », éditions Incidences, Marseille. Bibliographie critique * Le bruissement de la langue, de Roland Barthes, « Essais critiques IV », éditions du Seuil, 1984 - ISBN 2020189046 - * L'art numérique; comment la technologie vient au monde de l'art, de Norbert Hilaire et Edmond Couchot, Éditions Flammarion, 2003 - ISBN 9782082101103 - * revue éc/arts n°2 et 3 « Textualités et nouvelles technologies », coordonnées par Éric Sadin ; 40 et 80 intervenants, 400 et 528 pages, 2000 et 2003. * Arts & nouvelles technologies, sous la direction de Jean-Marc Lachaud & Olivier Lussac, avec notamment le long texte critique et théorique (p. 97 à 116) de Patrice Pavis Les écritures dramatiques contemporaines et les nouvelles technologies, et l'entretien de Bruno Tackels avec Jean-Marc Lachaud (p. 93 à 96); Éditions L'Harmattan, 2007, (actes du colloque Arts & nouvelles technologies organisé les 24-25 novembre 2004 par le Pôle de recherche Arts, Esthétique et Médiations spatiales du Centre de Recherche sur les Médiations (CREM) de l'Université Paul Verlaine - Metz) - ISBN 9782296031609 - * Poésies expérimentales – Zone numérique (1953-2007), anthologie et ouvrage critique de Jacques Donguy (d'après une thèse en littérature française soutenue le 28 novembre 1995 à l’université de Paris III devant un jury composé de Claude Debon, Michel Décaudin, Alain Vuillemin et Etienne Cornevin), Éditions « Les presses du réel », 2007 - ISBN 9782840662020 - * Lire l'Hypertexte, in Littérature et informatique: La littérature générée par ordinateur, de Alain Vuillemin et Michel Lenoble, Artois Presses Université, Coll. « Études Littéraires », 1995. * Nouveaux médias, nouveaux langages, nouvelles écritures''Présentation détaillée avec thématiques, intervenants et extraits de [http://www.lekti-ecriture.com/editeurs/Nouveaux-medias-nouveaux-langages.html ''Nouveaux médias, nouveaux langages, nouvelles écritures], ouvrage collectif issu du séminaire coordonné par Alphabetville et ZINCECM, sous la direction de Colette Tron et Emmanuel Vergès, coordonné par Colette Tron et Emmanuel Vergès, éditions L'entretemps, Coll. « L’électron musagète », 2005, - ISBN 2912877504 - * Jeux et enjeux de la narrativité dans les pratiques contemporaines (Arts Visuels, Cinéma, Littérature)''Présentation de l'ouvrage sur le site « Pourinfos.org », de René Audet, Claude Romano, Laurence Dreyfus, Carl Therrien, et Hugues Marchal, éditions « Dis Voir », 2006 - ISBN 2914563280 - * ''Petites introductions à l’hypertexte, de Alain Giffard, in Banques de données et hypertextes pour l’étude du roman, sous la direction de Nathalie Ferrand, PUF éd., coll. « Ecritures Electroniques », 1997 - ISBN 2130486797 -, ou sur son blog. * Hypertextes et mondes fictionnels (ou l'avenir de la narration dans le cyberspace), de Jean Clément, in éc/arts n°2 « Textualités et nouvelles technologies », 2000. * Cyberlittérature, L'art et le numérique, de Jean Clément, éd. J. P. Balpe, Hermès, 2000 - ISBN 2746203715 - * Texte, Hypertexte, Hypermédia, de Roger Laufer et Domenico Scavetta, coll. « Que Sais-je ? », PUF éd., 1995 - ISBN 2130444296 - * Hyperdocuments, hypertextes, hypermédias, de Jean-Pierre Balpe, éd. Eyrolles, 1990 *''Hypertextes et hypermédias'', réalisations, outils et méthodes, de Jean-Pierre Balpe, Alain Lelu & Saleh Imad (éd.), Hermès, 1995. * Hypertextes et hypermédias, de Jean-Pierre Balpe, Alain Lelu, Marc nanard & Saleh Imad (éd.), Actes de la 4ème conférence internationale « Hypertextes et hypermédias, réalisations, outils et méthodes », 25-26 septembre 1997, Hermès 1997 * Hypertextes hypermedias et internet h2ptm'99, de Jean-Pierre Balpe et Alain Lelu, Hermès Science Publications, 1999 - ISBN 2746200619 - * Théâtre contemporain: écriture textuelle, écriture scénique''Présentation du N° 184 de Théâtre/Public sur le blog ''Libération.« hyperficition » de Jean-Pierre Balpe: N° 184 de la revue Théâtre/Public, coordonné par Clyde Chabot, mars 2007. * Textes théoriques sur le site du collectif d'universitaires et poètes numériques « Transitoire observable », de Jean-Pierre Balpe, Philippe Bootz et autres auteurs. * Tous les textes théoriques des enseignants Ghislaine Azémard, Jean-Pierre Balpe, Jean Clément, Pierre Lévy, Gérard Verroust, Jean-Louis Weissberg sur le site du Département « Hypermédias » de l'Université Paris VIII. * Ex Machina'', Chantiers d’écriture scénique''Présentation de l'ouvrage sur le site des éd. Septentrion, de Bernard Gilbert et Patrick Caux, éditions Septentrion (Canada), 2007, - ISBN 289448528X - * Pour un théâtre du 21° siècle, de Franck Laroze, sur les sites «EvidenZ» et du Conseil Québécois du Théâtre, 2008. Notes et références Catégorie:Mouvement artistique contemporain